A Demonic Timeburst
by WhoNeedsTheLimelight
Summary: The Mortal Instruments gang find a demon unusually hard to kill, when a man in a blue box appears. Whatever will happen? Set after CoLS. This is my fist fanfic so dont expect it to be any good! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"By the Angel, why the hell won't this thing die already!" I shouted aiming my voice towards a figure about 10 metres away.

"I don't know. All I know is that I haven't seen or heard about this type of demon before." Replied Jace who then proceeded to slash his blade across the its throat.

"Me neither," I said "I mean what is it. It's somewhere between an Oni demon, a Raum demon and an Ahaib demon!" Worry and confusion cracked through my usually calm voice as every lethal blow that should have killed the thing, left it with a gash that would ooze a pungent liquid then heal into an off white scab.

"Okay, this thing is getting on my nerves now!" Yelled a voice as a whip coiled around the creatures throat. The whip was then pulled with such a force that it decapitated the demon leaving it to blunder about oozing liquid before a scab formed over the end of its throat.

"Oh come on!" Shouted an aggravated Jace, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The creature started to run down the alleyway towards Alec who just stood against the wall his eyes glazed with sadness.

"Alec, what do you think you're doing?" Jace yelled at the boy "You let it get away!" The boy continued to stare into space with a vacant expression at nothing. If it weren't for the pained look that clouded his bright blue eyes, I would have thought that he wasn't feeling.

"Alec, Alec!" Izzy shook her brother trying to get him out of his self-induced coma "Alec!"

"What?" He said shaking his head and blinking as if he had just stepped from a dark room into the sunlight. "Sorry, my mind was on…other things." He mumbled and fixed his gaze firmly on the floor.

"Don't worry," I said placing my hand on Jace's clenched fist. He unclenched his hand and let my own slip in to ease his anger at his adopted brother. "we can get it another time. In the meantime lets head back to the institute." I said eased by the nodding heads of the others.

We walked to the institute with Izzy comforting Alec and Jace and I's hands entwined. Isabel's black hair hung down in a velvet curtain surrounding the two of them and engulfing their faces. Alec's hair was ruffled like he had been running his hands through his hair, he probably had been. His breakup with Magnus was short and brutal, like one of Izzy's, and had hit him hard.

We got back to the institute by midnight and were about to head our own ways when we heard the strangest warping sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry about no authors note at the top of the last chapter, this is my first fanfic and I didn't know what on earth to do. I would like to thank Me n0t y0u for alerting and reviewing my story and also my friends GraceSong and Molly from school for reading the chapters and telling me what you think. I would also like to thank my mum and dad and sister for all the support they have given me… sorry I think I went into my Oscar winning speech.**

**Disclaimer**

**Unfortunately I do not own Mortal instruments or Doctor Who. Those rights go to the BBC and Cassie Clare. Otherwise, if I did own both, I would have my own David Tennant in my wardrobe and my own unlimited supply of Simon's T-shirts.**

Chapter 2

Clary's POV

Jace's hand slipped out of mine as he grabbed his seraph blade by the hilt, arming himself from the supposed danger. I watched as a blue box materialised in front of us. I could tell we all had our mouths open like goldfish and my eyes were practically popping out of my head.

Izzy tensed as the door began to open (inwards I noticed, in spite of the pull sign on the outside of the door) revealing a human looking figure. We couldn't be too sure about whether it was human; for all we know the thing could be an Eidolon demon. As the figure stepped out Jace pushed me behind him, shielding me from this mystery thing.

A young man stepped out wearing a tweed jacket, braces and a burgundy bow tie. He had messy brown hair and a youthful face. He seemed to be in his late twenties, but the look in his eyes showed otherwise. I had to admit he was quite cute, with his boyish grin and messy hair, he's just not my type.

I saw Izzy and Alec relax a little at the sight of the stranger. Izzy put on a seductive smile and cocked her hip. I rolled my eyes at her pretty successful attempt of looking sexy and walked out from behind Jace grabbing my blade as I did.

"Hello, oh… you have knives, I don't like knives." His British accent surprised me but made him slightly more attractive. "Though I have to say, I have been threatened with guns many a time but knives, that's a new one."

"Shut up!" yelled Jace looking rather annoyed at Izzy's reaction to the man. I just felt sorry for Simon.

"Right, okay. Shutting up now." He said mining zipping his lips. He then pulled a face and continued "By the accent this is obviously America, possibly Boston?"

"New York." Izzy replied correcting his mistake.

"I always get those two mixed up for some reason!"

"So, are you a Shadow hunter?" I asked. He shook his head "Vampire? Werewolf? Fey?" he shook his head after each. His face more amused each time. "Are you a Warlock?" I asked exasperated

"Do I look like a Warlock?" he asked looking slightly appalled that we would even dare to think that.

"To be honest, no. But after meeting a few you learn not to expect the same thing." Izzy said nonchalantly. I noticed that as soon as anyone mentioned Warlocks the calm expression on Alec's face broke a little. Jace looked a little annoyed at the man and I could tell he was wondering the same thing as I was, who the hell is this person?

"So what are you then?" Izzy asked frustration coming through her voice.

"I'm the Doctor," he said "and I'm a Time Lord."

**So hope you liked! I am sorry if anyone from America is wondering how in hell anyone could get an accent from Boston and one from New York mixed up, well I am from England so the closest I have to a reference of both accents is Two Broke Girls and Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**


	3. Author's note

Authors note;

Hello good people of fanfiction. I have changed my name. I used to be MegaTigger98 and am now WhoNeedsTheLimelight. I am very sorry I neglected you for all that time and kept your hopes up for another chapter (if you even remembered what story this was). I will not be updating this story, as I have nowhere to go with it. I wrote it originally as a two-shot and a bit of fun, but it got a higher amount of follows and reviews than I could have ever hoped, so now I feel really guilty for leaving you with nothing. If anyone has any ideas for where this could go, then I urge you to write it yourself and have a go. If any of you is interested, I am currently writing a new story that is a Sherlock fanfic. I should be uploading the first chapter of it ASAP, but life is kinda hectic at the moment.

Love you all,

WhoNeedsTheLimelight


End file.
